The Boys from Gallifrey
by superwholockvengerson-serinity
Summary: Time Lords Sherlock, Mycroft, and The Doctor meet for the first time and go on various adventures. Neither the Holmes Brothers or The Doctor knew the other existed, until now. Or did they? 10th after Rose, before Martha and Sherlock and Mycroft before Reichenbach.
1. The Arrival

The Time War was brutal. All were killed of the Time Lords, but one. Or so it is said. No one knew about two small children that also escaped. There was a young boy, no older than two and a boy no older than seven. They were in a small capsule as seen from the outside. It was much bigger on the inside. The coordinates were already set by the brother's mother. She ran outside to find their father, but never returned. The sound familiar to the Doctor started as the capsule dematerialized.

It rematerialized next to a large house were a woman sat. The woman stood up to the sound, astounded as a small tree appeared. The doors of capsule opened, revealing it was much bigger on the inside. The woman didn't scream, but watched as the older boy walked out. The baby started to cry. He walked up and picked up the baby gently. The symbols around the room started to translate for the woman, as the boys could already read it as their natural language. The older boy walked up to the center console and read when and where he was. He hid his sonic screwdriver, the first model, in his coat along with his key. He picked up his younger brother's screwdriver and key, putting them in his coat also.

"Hello. My name is Mycroft and this is my brother Sherlock," he ventured to say after a minute. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. My name is Violet Holmes. Do you have a last name?" she asked. "No. Can we stay with you? We have no family, not anymore at least," he said as he began to rock the baby slowly. "Yes," she answered. She started to walk towards him. "May I hold him?" she asked when she was close enough. "Yes," he answered, handing the baby to her.


	2. Memories

Thirteen Years Later

16 year old Sherlock sat in his room. Mycroft was home for the holidays. It was horrible for him. He was about to go into his mind palace when he heard a knock on the door. "Mycroft, go away," he told his brother. Mycroft knocked again. "I need to show you something. Bring that key Mummy gave you," he told his brother. He waited for some time before a reluctant Sherlock opened the door. Mycroft turned and walked down the hall and went outside. Sherlock followed him as his curiosity grew. Mycroft stood next to the tree and waited for Sherlock. Sherlock became impatient very quickly. "Why are we next to this old tree? Why do I need a key for a tree?"

Mycroft didn't answer, but produced his own key out of one of his pockets and put it in a cleverly hidden keyhole. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sherlock stepped inside and was amazed. Memories long forgotten came back. He sat down on the floor and read the ancient language. He couldn't tell if she was translating or if he knew the language. Everything seemed so familiar to him.

"The war….." he muttered under his breath as the memories came and went. Mycroft nodded and sat next to him. "Do you remember it?" Mycroft asked, memories he never really forgot still there. Sherlock nodded and got up, touching the console lightly. He sat down again, listening. "The Sonic Screwdrivers Dad gave us. Do you still have them?" he asked, remembering how he had watched his father make them. "Yes." He said, picking up a very mundane case from the side. He picked it up and stood up. He handed Sherlock the Sonic Screwdriver. It was a second model and could do many things.

He inspected it before putting it in his pocket and wandering through the ship. He looked through everywhere he could find. He came back to Mycroft and the brothers went outside. Mycroft locked the ship and they went inside.

Sherlock went there many times after that to test the Sonic Screwdriver and learn things. It was mostly quiet, making it easy to read in.


	3. The Meeting

The Doctor went around the console. He used levers, pressed buttons. The TARDIS finally dematerialized. It rematerialized in a familiar ally way. He walked outside to see the top of a man's head. '_That looks like him, but he is dead. They are dead. Stop fantasizing.' _He scolded himself. He turned, still seeing the man's head. He followed. Once he was close enough he tapped on his shoulder. The man turned around instantly. '_He looks just like him.' _A look of shock came over his face. "You're dead. You can't be here. Unless…" the man trailed off. He pulled out notepad and wrote something down. He showed it to the Doctor. It was written in Gallifreyan. "Can you read this?" it asked. "Yes," The Doctor said. "Sherlock, but I'm pretty certain you know that. Would you like to see Mycroft too?" he asked. The Doctor nodded. Even the Time Lord wasn't sure how this was possible. Sherlock pulled his phone out and called Mycroft. "Mycroft, he is here." He said simply.


	4. The Tree

Sherlock was confused. This man was dead. His father was dead. He died in the war. So, how was he standing in front of him? He took his Sonic Screwdriver out and checked. He was a Time Lord. A black car pulled up. He waited to see if Mycroft was going to come out, but after a minute or two he got in. He looked over at Mycroft, who wasn't with Anthea. He watched as the Doctor came in. The car started to pull away. Mycroft sat in confusion and shock. Sherlock pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out again. "You recognize this. You built it," he said, stating the obvious. "I did. How are you here? You're supposed to be dead. You died," he said. "We have a ship. It is bigger on the inside. Mother sent us here in it. We landed outside of Holmes Estate. Violet Holmes took care of us," Mycroft said, his shock passing away.

They drove up to the large house known as the Holmes Estate. Mycroft got out first, followed by Sherlock. Mycroft went to the door, letting them in. They walked through the house and into the garden. Mycroft lead the way to the tree, before taking his key out. He opened the door and they stepped in. It looked very similar to the TARDIS, a few slight variations, but nothing noticeable. The Doctor went to the main console and looked at the levers and buttons. Sherlock watched the Doctor as Mycroft stood by the side.


End file.
